


Not A Mole

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Sneaking Around, Sneaky Stiles Stilinski, Spy Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Challenge Words: Mole, Quiet, Whisper





	Not A Mole

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Words: Mole, Quiet, Whisper

Stiles crept closer to the door, his mind racing through several different scenarios. He chewed on his bottom lip as he rested his hand against the wood, pushing slightly on it.

"What are you doing?" The soft whisper floated over his shoulder and broke the quiet atmosphere. He jerked back, arms flailing, and spun around to find Derek standing behind him, lips lifted in a small smile of amusement. "Are you trying to be a mole?"

"No, well, maybe," Stiles mumbled.

"You don't have to snoop around to figure out if I'm interested in you."

"Uh?" Then Derek kissed him.


End file.
